Earl Grey With Lemon
by RoseMaple
Summary: "We're twins, we depend on each other. We trust each other." Rayne growled. Cato pulled out his sword. "Let's see how long this trust will last." Twins, Rayne and Ryder, are reaped for the Hunger Games. They can't survive, not together, anyways. And especially not with the deadliest Career after them. Cato/OC
1. Chapter 1: Reaped XoX

**A/N: New story! Yay! This came to me while I was drinking green tea. Story ideas tend to attack me in the weirdest moments. Read and review, you'll make me happy! I got the name Ryder from Writer With No Words, thanks!**

* * *

The knife pierced the wooden target and Rayne smiled. Bulls eye. Just as she pulled out another knife, she heard her mother calling. "Rayne! Rayne! Where are you?"

Rayne groaned and pulled the knife out of the target before tucking it into her belt with it's twin. She jumped over the white picket fence and jogged to the neat two story house. Jennifer stood at the front door with her arms crossed and a deep frown on her face. "Your brother is already at the center and you're still here. What were you doing?"

Rayne resisted the urge to say something sarcastic and instead mumbled. "Practicing."

"How many times have I told you to stop throwing those ridiculous things around? What if you cut yourself?" Jennifer glared at Rayne and she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Mom! I've been practicing since I was five! I'm not going to cut myself!"

"As you keep telling me! If you cut off your arm, then don't come crying to me." She walked back into the house and Rayne groaned again before following her. They entered her room and Jennifer handed her a light blue dress. "Wear this and brush out your hair. I expect you to be ready in five minutes."

"Roger that." Rayne said and walked into the bathroom. She hated reaping day. It made her sick to think that she was getting all prettied up to attend a gathering where two innocent teenagers would be chosen to kill other innocent teenagers. She pulled on the dress after a two second shower and ran the brush through her dark brown hair a few times. She refused to acknowledge the dark circles under her eyes which were the result of her nightmares. She hopped down the stairs and entered the kitchen. "Mom, I'm ready."

Jennifer nodded slightly before fiddling with the ribbon Rayne had tied on her hair. "If you hadn't wasted your time with those stupid knives then maybe you could have learned how to tie a ribbon properly." Jennifer mumbled.

Rayne didn't answer as Jennifer pulled on the ribbon, tightening it around her brown locks. She finally let out a satisfied sigh and stepped back. "There, that's much better. Now smile, you don't want to look like an old granny."

Rayne gave her a fake million-watt smile and she nodded. "Now get going or you'll be late and make sure you keep an eye on Ryder. That boy is always up to something."

Jennifer pushed Rayne towards the door and she raced down the front porch stairs and out the low gate. As she ran down the sidewalk, she waved to the other people standing at their doorsteps. None of them had children young enough to be reaped and most of them didn't have any children at all. A billboard appeared with the words "Welcome to Victors' Village" written on it. Rayne ran past it while keeping one hand on her bangs to keep them from flying into her eyes. She ran past the sea which invited her closer and arrived at the Justice Center where she was identified and then sent to stand in the row where every girl, aged seventeen, stood. Rayne saw her best friend, Brooke, standing two girls away but she was too busy biting her nails. Ryder stood silently in his row, frowning. Rayne caught his eye and gave him a questioning look. Ryder shook his head and turned away. The escort, Follene, cat walked onto the stage and smiled brightly at the crowd in front of her. And then she began her usual speech. Rayne closed her eyes and shifted impatiently from one foot to the other. Finally, the speech and the movie ended and Follene dipped her hand into the glass sphere. She pulled out a slip of paper and smiled again while unfolding it.

"Rayne Daterbee."

_God, the world is not on my side today_. Rayne opened her eyes and let her mouth fall open in shock. Out of three thousand girls, she had been reaped. Three _thousand_. Follene called her name again and Brooke gasped, as if just realizing that her best friend's life was on the line. Rayne took a deep breath and began walking to the stage and then up the stairs. She tried keeping her face blank. Follene grinned at her. "Oh there she is." She said in her squeaky voice. Rayne glared at her and Follene turned to the other glass sphere. "And our male tribute is... Ryder Daterbee!"

The world was _definitely_ not on her side today. Ryder managed to keep his mouth shut and he kept his face blank too. He walked up the stairs, accepting reality faster then Rayne had. His hand clamped around Rayne's and he avoided looking directly into her eyes. They were led into the Justice Building and then into separate rooms. Rayne scowled at the Peacekeepers who closed the door to the visiting room. Only one thought occupied her mind.

_I just got reaped with my twin, what are the chances of that? _


	2. Chapter 2: Dressed XoX

**Dedication: The one and only... Writer With No Words! Love ya, pal! **

**Trollalalala: I know! Thanks for reading it and I hope you continue! :)**

**Writer With No Words: Haha, Ryder is definitely going to have to play that part! Yeah, they live in District 4. Thanks for the awesome name!**

**SopranoGhostWriter: Thank God there's someone else like me! Thanks for telling me that similarity! Aww, thanks! Just keep on reading and reviewing! XD**

* * *

Rayne hated her prep team. She hated the stylist, she hated the makeup artist, she hated the... well, she hated mostly everyone. They had made her wear a dress! A _dress_, of all things! And they had put _makeup_ on her! That made her really mad. The dress was dark blue at the top with a watery blue sweep train and it was sleeveless with the cloth wrapped around the top part of her body. She was _forced_ to wear light blue stilettos that had straps that reached her knees. And then (the most horrifying moment of all) they put blue eyeliner on her with lip gloss and eye shadow that faded towards the end. Everyone said that she looked _'oh so beautiful'_ but she'd rather have worn her ripped jeans and a worn out t-shirt. But who listened to the poor tribute from four, right? Definitely not her stylist.

"You look great, Ray. Just stop fidgeting and touching your hair." Ryder said as he pulled at the seaweed hanging on his shoulder. "Ha, you're one to talk." Rayne grumbled.

"Look sunshine, you just have to stand for a while and then you can change." Finnick tried to stop Rayne from ripping the shells off of her hair. She glared at him. "I'd rather change first and then stand."

"Not an option." Ryder whispered as the two of them stepped onto the chariot. The parade was in an hour but Follene had wanted to take some pictures. Most of them were with Rayne frowning and glaring at the camera. "When is the stinking parade going to begin?" Rayne growled. Ryder patted her head. "Soon, Ray, soon."

Rayne folded her arms. "How soon are we talking about?"

"Very soon." Finnick answered. "Like... forty minutes."

Rayne jumped off of the chariot. "UGH!"

"Rayne! The facial expression!" Follene scolded.

"Oh shut up you old hag!" Rayne yelled. Follene gasped. "Rayne!"

"Hey, sunshine, where are you going?" Finnick called after Rayne as she stalked off. He sighed. "Great now what?"

"Give her a few minutes. She'll be fine when she comes back." Ryder said. Follene was worried. "But what if she's late? What if she breaks her heels? What if she ruins her makeup? What if-"

"She'll be fine!" Ryder cut in. Follene huffed and turned to a mirror to fix her blue wig.

* * *

"Stupid Follene, stupid stylist, stupid..." Rayne mumbled under her breath. Suddenly she heard footsteps and whirled around. "Well, look what we have here? A lost tribute far from home." A blonde haired boy said. Rayne swallowed as she realized there was one of her and four of them. Two of the tributes wore jeweled outfits while two had on gladiator costumes. Rayne instantly recognized them as the tributes from District 1 and 2. "I am _not_ a lost tribute. And aren't we all 'far from home'?" Rayne answered while flipping her hair back, mainly because it was irritating her by hanging loose. The blonde laughed. "Not exactly the wimpy tribute I was hoping for."

"Well, I'm sorry to crush your hopes." Rayne growled. The girl from 1 stuck her chin in the air. "And what's _your_ name?"

"Rayne Monice Alexandra Lillian Maria Daterbee the fourth." Rayne grinned. The girl's mouth dropped open. "What-"

"Rayne's fine if the rest of it's too hard for you." Rayne pulled a shell out of her hair and smiled in satisfaction at the girl's dumbfounded expression. "Well,_ I'm_ Glimmer." Glimmer gave Rayne a haughty look.

Rayne widened her eyes. "Ohhh... The almighty Glimmer, it's an honor to meet you."

The sarcasm floated right over Glimmer's head. "Of course." She said with a smirk. Rayne groaned. "Which district?" The other girl asked. Rayne tilted her head. "Four." She answered. The blonde's eyebrows shot up but he didn't say anything. The girl tugged at her ponytail. "Clove, district 2."

The other boy grinned. "And I'm Marvel from 1!"

Rayne nodded and turned to the blonde, "And you are?"

The blonde smirked. "Cato from 2."

"See, that wasn't too hard to get out, now was it?" Rayne asked. Cato chuckled. "Maybe your humor could help you survive."

Rayne rolled her eyes. "That's reassuring."

Ryder came running down the hall while holding onto the seaweed still on his shoulder. "RAY!" He shouted. Rayne waved, "Yep, it's me!"

He whacked her on the back of her head. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you? You were supposed to come back and the parade is starting in a minute!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Rayne rubbed the back of her head. Ryder gaped at the seashell in her hand. "You weren't supposed to ruin your hairstyle! Follene will be hysterical."

"What's one little seashell gonna do?" Rayne stuck it back in her hair. "Look, all better."

Ryder rolled his eyes and grabbed Rayne's arm. "Come on sis, we have to hurry."

"Wait, wait, wait," Clove said. "You guys are siblings?"

Rayne grinned. "Yep! Twins to be exact." She pulled Ryder's head against hers. "See the resemblance?"

Marvel nodded. "Definitely."


	3. Chapter 3: Warned XoX

**Dedication: SopranoGhostWriter XD**

**Writer With No Words: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! That means a lot! I will definitely keep the sarcasm coming since that's what Rayne's supposed to be. Thanks sweetheart! Oh and Ryder is going to have his own interesting role in this ;)**

**Trollalalala: I wanted to make Rayne strong and have a bit of attitude. I really LOVE the advice you gave me! Thanks! This is supposed to be really light and stuff but, I really get your point and this chapter will have more of the panic in it! Thanks again!**

**SopranoGhostWriter: Haha, there will definitely be a hate track between Cato and Ryder. Thanks for reviewing! Oh and by the way, I seriously LOVE your story! It's so great! Update soon, PLEASE!**

**EGilly: Yep, I love her attitude too! Your welcome! XD**

**Izzieric: I just love your nickname, Izzie, that is really awesome! Thanks a lot and I hope you keep enjoying! **

* * *

The tribute parade was over quickly and as soon as it ended Rayne was hit with a sudden stomachache as she watched the reruns of it and the reapings. She saw the volunteers and the other tributes and for the first time, she felt sick. In less then a month's time, she would be twin-less. One way or another. Either she would be dead, or Ryder would be... dead. Her face paled as her stomach churned. Ryder noticed. "Ray, it'll be okay." He said soothingly, understanding what she was feeling. Rayne shook her head. "I know, I'm fine. I just... I just need some fresh air."

Ryder ruffled her hair. "Go to the roof, Ray. If you want, I could come along."

Rayne shook her head again. "I'll be fine Dee." She pulled off her dress and threw the shells onto the bed before changing into black jeans and a white shirt. Finnick threw her an apple as she was leaving. She took a bite of it as she stepped into the elevator. After a while of trying to get it to go down her throat, she decided to ditch the apple. As soon as she arrived at the roof, she felt a sudden gust of unfamiliar cold air hit her. Rayne shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. The roof was open but Rayne still felt as if the railings were squeezing her. She quickly walked to the edge and looked down. Big mistake. Rayne stumbled back as she tried to control the nausea she was feeling. She squeezed her eyes shut as they welled up with tears. Rayne felt the mascara start to run down her cheeks and she mentally cursed herself for not washing off the makeup. All she could think about was Ryder. Her twin, her partner in crime, the only person who understood what was going through her head, the superhero of her life. The black tears dripped down onto the stone floor.

"Oh look. It's the little mermaid." A gruff voice came from behind her.

Rayne whirled around and folded her arms when she saw it was Cato. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Cato smirked. "I could ask you the same thing, mermaid."

Rayne wiped her tears but Cato had already noticed them. "Aw, were you crying? Has the reality of the Games just hit you?"

"Shut up." Rayne growled. Cato snickered. "And who's going to make me, little mermaid?"

Rayne pulled down her cuffs a bit to cover her blue fingers and noticed with annoyance that Cato was wearing a black sweater. How had he known how cold it was? "You still haven't told me why you're up here." Rayne said. Cato approached her and placed his hands on the railing. "I ate too much." He answered simply. Rayne raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"I needed to get out and walk. I have a figure to maintain, you know."

Rayne rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, your six-pack. I nearly forgot."

Cato chuckled. "Eight-pack, mermaid." He glanced at Rayne who was busy trying to extend the sleeves of her shirt. They just wouldn't cover her hands. Stupid things. Cato snorted and pulled off his sweater. He threw it at Rayne and it landed on her head. "You're crazy." He said and Rayne grabbed the sweater before pushing it at him. "I don't need your stupid sweater. I didn't ask for it."

"You were freezing your ass off. That was obvious." Cato answered and shoved it back to her. Rayne folded her arms. "And you decided to bless me with your sweater. Wow, never thought I'd live to see the day."

Cato rolled his eyes. "I felt like doing something kind. So that when God questions me after I die, I'll have an answer."

Rayne slipped the hoodie on while giving Cato an I-don't-want-to-do-this-but-I-have-to look. "Oh of course. Using a girl to get to heaven? How thoughtful."

Cato turned back to the railing and looked down. "Sweet party." He murmured. Rayne frowned and looked down too. The people of the Capitol were partying. Rayne instantly felt sick again. She pulled back and turned around, trying to keep the food she had eaten down. Cato started walking towards the elevator. "See ya." He said. As he entered the elevator, he turned around and said one last thing. "Watch your back in the Games, mermaid. Your little twin won't be there to do that for you. And you never know who's waiting to stab it." And then he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4: Trained XoX

**A/N: Okay so the stupid URL won't work. All you have to do is go on pinterest (it's a website). And add this once the home page opens: _/pin/276689970826754154/_**

**That's Rayne's dress during the tribute parade. **

**Trollalalala: Hope the link-ish helps! there will be more between Cato and Rayne. Stay tuned!**

**Writer With No Words: Cato is so unpredictable! Now you'll know what happens next. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SopranoGhostWriter: Thank you SO much! I'm going to have to cool down Cato so he doesn't go after Ryder!**

**CatoAndCloveMeantToBe: Thank you! I hope this is soon!**

* * *

Training began early in the morning. Too early for Rayne who had barely stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth before she was being yanked away by Finnick. He quickly gave them instructions, none of which Rayne understood, and pushed them onto the elevator. "Good luck." He said as Ryder pressed a button. Rayne mumbled something under her breath and Ryder chuckled. "Just try to keep yourself awake during training."

Rayne placed her head onto Ryder's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Too tired." She muttered. "Sleep." The elevator doors opened and Ryder grabbed Rayne's hand. "Come on." He dragged her into the training room and managed to keep her upright. They were the last ones to arrive and some of the tributes glared at them. Ryder was too busy looking around and Rayne was leaning against a wall with her eyes closed. Atala finished giving them instructions and allowed them to begin. Ryder turned to Rayne and found her fast asleep with her head slightly tilted and her arms crossed. He groaned before walking up to a trainer and asking for a glass of cold water. The trainer looked at him with a raised eyebrow before ordering an Avox to bring the glass. Ryder took it and dumped it on Rayne's head. She woke with a start and shrieked. "God!" And then she glared at Ryder. "What the heck, Dee?!"

Ryder grinned as a few tributes around them snickered. "Ray, training has started."

Rayne continued to glare at him as water pooled around her feet. "The first person I'm going to kill in the Arena is you." She growled. Ryder patted her back. "Knife-throwing station it is!" He said and pushed Rayne to the station. She crossed her arms and glared at him as he picked up a knife. He handed it to Rayne and she placed it back in the rack. Ryder rolled his eyes. "Come on Ray, you know how to do this."

Rayne shook her head. "No I don't."

Ryder picked the knife up again and sighed. "Fine, be that way." He threw it and it hit the shoulder of the dummy. Rayne watched as he threw more knives, none with success. The tributes from 1 and 2 watched him closely, knowing that he wasn't Career material. But Rayne knew better. He was doing it on purpose. His aim was great, he could hit a squirrel from 40 yards away, he was only missing so that it would get on Rayne's nerves. Marvel approached the two of them. "Hey, if it doesn't hit the center, then why don't you just give up?" He asked. Ryder didn't answer and Rayne sighed. "So that I eventually grab the knife from him and throw it in the bull's eye."

Marvel raised an eyebrow, "And you can?"

"No duh. I've been practicing with knives since I could curl my fingers around one."

Marvel didn't buy it. "Oh really?" He asked with a suspicious glint in his eyes. Rayne picked up a knife and threw it. It landing right in the small red center. "Yes really." She answered and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Marvel watched her take four more knives and throw them towards the dummy. Two landed in it's head and two in it's stomach. She smirked and looked at Cato, who was watching her with narrowed eyes. _That's gonna be you_, she mouthed to him and her smirk widened when she saw his eyes go cold. He walked over with his arms crossed. "We'll see who dies first, mermaid." He whispered into her ear. Rayne pressed a knife against his chest. "Why don't I just kill you now?" She said, her tone icy and low.

"Because you need me." He answered and looked her straight in the eye. Rayne let out a bark of a laugh. "_I_ need _you_?" She paused as the amusement in her eyes disappeared. "You're right, I _do_ need you." And then she tilted her head. "I need you dead."

Cato sneered. "Well, you won't find me dead in the Arena, mermaid."

Rayne touched his cheek with the back of her hand. "No, I've found you dead before that. Because in a way, you already are dead."

Cato frowned as Rayne continued. "Inside. You are dead inside. Emotionless. Heartless. In other words... _dead_."


	5. Chapter 5: Pushed XoX

**Dedication: Izzieric **

**Writer With No Words: Now you'll know what Cato will do! Thanks for reviewing, you're such a sweetheart!**

**Trollalalala: Aw, thanks! Yep, I so want that dress!**

**SopranoGhostWriter: Yep, I gotta calm him down! Yeah, Rayne sure as heck has got some guts! **

**SeaBreezeInJuly: No more waiting for you :)**

**EGilly: Aww... That's so sweet of you! You're too cute! Keep reading! **

**Izzieric: Thanks! I love your reviews which is why I dedicated this chapter to you! **

* * *

Rayne tilted her head slightly as various expressions flickered on Cato's face. Anger, shock, hurt, pain, hate... And then anger again. He pushed Rayne against a wall, his hand curling around her neck, ready to snap it in two. "Wanna repeat that, bitch?!" He growled, his face only an inch away from hers. Rayne sent Ryder a warning glance, telling him to stay away.

"Gladly." Rayne answered. Cato turned red as Rayne repeated what she had said. In the end she added, "Again?" And gave Cato an innocent look, making her eyes big and wide.

"Bitch." Cato spat but before he could do anything, Rayne took his arm and twisted it, taking him completely by surprise. He pulled back for a second and Rayne ducked under his other arm and crossed her arms as he whirled around. Her eyes turned hard and icy. "Touch me again, and the Peacekeepers will have to scrape your body off of the Arena floor."

Cato's eyes widened slightly before he narrowed them. And then he smirked. "You might make it to the final two, mermaid." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. And then his eyes turned harder then Rayne's. "Just... _might_."

Rayne opened her mouth to retort when Ryder grabbed her arm. She tried pulling her arm away when he gave her a stern look. "Stop that." He growled. Rayne sighed and allowed Ryder to drag her to a corner of the training room. He pushed her against the wall and crossed his arms. "Do you know who that was?" He asked.

"Yeah, an assh-" Rayne began but Ryder cut her off. "RAYNE!"

She closed her mouth and slumped against the wall. Ryder glared at her. "That was Cato. A volunteer tribute from District 2. And... HE is the LEADER of the Career alliance this year."

Rayne bit her bottom lip. Oh good Lord.

"And, YOU obviously got on his BAD side. Do you think he's going to let us into the Career alliance now?" Ryder asked.

Rayne looked down. "No." She answered in a small voice.

"Exactly. Even if we get 12s, we won't get into the alliance." Ryder huffed. That made Rayne madder than before.

"WE DON'T FUCKING NEED THAT SHITTY CAREER ALLIANCE!" She yelled a bit louder then she had intended to. Rayne instantly clamped her mouth shut as every tribute and trainer in the room turned to look at her. Cato raised an eyebrow as Rayne met his eyes. Her bewildered expression evaporated and she glared at him before sticking out her tongue. And then she mouthed, _Ha, loser._

Ryder groaned as the tributes and trainers continued staring at them. He ran a quick hand through his hair before walking up to Atala. "Um, my sister is feeling a bit sick in the stomach. Can I take her to the First Aid room?" He asked, gesturing towards a shocked Rayne. "What?!" She said. "I am not-"

Ryder glared at her and she let out a nervous laugh. "Oh of course, yeah, I feel awful." She faked a stomachache as she doubled over, clutching her stomach and letting out a loud groan. She straightened quickly and gave Atala a grin. "Yep, I'm sick." She exclaimed.

Atala rolled her eyes. "Get back to training you two."

Ryder sighed and nodded obediently. Rayne narrowed her eyes. "Ya old hag." She muttered.

Atala's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?" She demanded.

Rayne gave her an innocent smile. "Nothing."

* * *

At lunchtime, a napkin fell into Rayne's lap. She opened it while swallowing a spoonful of rice. The handwriting was neat and small.

_Meet me on the roof. You know when. _

Rayne knew perfectly well who had sent her that message. And she wasn't going to pass the perfect opportunity to tick a certain Career off a bit more.


	6. Chapter 6: Picked XoX

**Dedication: EGILLY! Sweetheart, she is... AND she gave me the shipping name... RAYTO!**

**EGilly: That is the perfect shipping name! Thanks! Yep, Rayne got some guts...**

**Trollalalala: Yeah, I thought I'd take a slow start... a REALLY slow start. I've heard hate evolves into love. Ohlalala... BUT there will be LOTS of Rayto scenes once they, well, fall in love, I guess? They aren't about to fall in love anytime soon, though! **

**Sabrina. Mirehouse: Aw, you sweetie! I'm updating! YAY!**

**Writer With No Words: Ah, yes, my favorite person in the world! I mentioned the hurt to show that Cato had turned human for a second before going back to being the killing machine. You'll be seeing little flickers like that a lot! Oh and now you'll find out what's going to happen on the roof!**

**Izzieric: Thanks! I was going all, 'Aw...' while reading your review! You rock! Thanks again for the reviews, and a HUGE ;D for you too! **

* * *

Rayne walked into the elevator, feeling a bit scared about the meeting that was about to happen. Why the heck had Cato called her to the roof? And that too at night. All through training she imagined him slitting her throat and leaving her body up there where the cold night air would freeze it up and preserve it until the Peacekeepers found it in the morning. Just as the doors opened, Rayne instantly felt her legs freeze up, afraid to take another step forward. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the metal compartment and out onto the roof. She saw Cato's dark figure leaning over the railing. He heard her footsteps and turned around, his ice blue eyes gleaming in the dark. "Finally." He muttered.

Rayne held out his sweater to him, neatly folded and ironed. She had gotten an Avox to take it from her before Ryder could see it and ask where she had gotten it. Cato silently took it, not bothering to put it on because he was already wearing a dark blue one. "You insulted me during training." Cato's voice was dry and Rayne detected the threat in it. _You will pay in the arena. _

Rayne shrugged. "You were the one who threatened me yesterday night."

"No, I just stated a fact. You were the one who took it as a threat." Cato answered, crossing his arms. "You could even call that advice."

Rayne folded her arms across her chest as well. "Really Cato, who are you kidding?"

Cato snickered. "You sure have attitude."

"And you sure have temper management problems." She replied, mocking his 'manly' voice.

"Well, I didn't call you up hear to take about your flaws. I came here to offer you something." Cato watched Rayne's eyes widen slightly but she covered up her surprise quickly.

"And?" She asked.

"And, I wanted to ask if you want to join the Career alliance."

Cato rolled his eyes as Rayne's mouth dropped open. "W-What?!" She stammered.

"You heard me." Cato growled. "So?"

Rayne instantly remembered Finnick's words. "_Get into the alliance if you can. They'll keep you safe until the end. And then you guys can turn against them when there are only a handful of tributes left." _

Rayne studied Cato, trying to wonder why he had asked her to join. Something was very wrong here. He hated her, why would he want her in his alliance? She decided to ask. "Why do _you_ want _me_ in your _alliance_?"

Cato smirked. "Careers are the most skilled tributes. They are the obvious Victors. And you and your little twin might have a chance at this. And Districts 1,2, and 4 are the Career Districts." He answered. Rayne narrowed her eyes. His answer wasn't his own, she could see that. Someone had told him to say these exact words to her. This was planned. This conversation had been planned.

"And what if we refuse?" Rayne asked, tilting her head. Cato's eyes hardened. "Then you will be our first targets."

And with that, he walked to the elevator, turning around one last time to say, "You will be the first to go."

* * *

Rayne pulled Ryder into her room, almost ripping the sleeve of his shirt off. "RAY! Stop pulling me!" He cried. Rayne slammed the door shut before pushing Ryder down on her bed. "Cato offered us a spot in the alliance." She said quickly, putting her hands on her hips. "What do we do?"

Ryder's eyes widened. "Wait, what? He what?"

Rayne repeated what she had said and Ryder gaped at her. "And when did you meet him?"

"A while ago. He asked me to come on the roof." Rayne answered.

Ryder's mouth dropped open. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" He shouted. Rayne flinched at how loud he was. "Ry-"

"What if he had hurt you? What if he had harmed you? What if I lost you because of him?" Ryder clutched Rayne's shoulders, his eyes wide in terror.

Rayne wrapped her arms around Ryder. "It's okay, Dee. He didn't." She whispered before kissing his forehead and smiling. "I'm perfectly fine."

Ryder nodded slowly, not quite believing her. Rayne held him as she told him what Cato had said, feeling him relax when he realized that he hadn't harmed his younger twin. But before they could decide something, a voice came from the doorway. "You guys are not joining the Careers."

They turned to see Finnick standing there with his arms crossed. "You're making your own alliance. With District 11 and 12."


	7. Chapter 7: Ignored XoX

**A/N: The interviews! YAY! Anyways, this is Rayne's dress, as usual go on the Pinterest homepage and type this at the end:**

_**/pin/71072500339536974/**_

**There you go! I'll explain the makeup and stuff in the text. **

**Dedication: BlueStar1 (Be grateful, freakazoid)**

**Trollalalala: I just love that little smiley face you gave me! *squeal* That would definitely be a very little bit! Thanks again sweetheart. **

**SopranoGhostWriter: Finnick is so glad to have your approval! Haha, thanks. Yep, Cato would kill them in their sleep, can't have that now can we?**

**Writer With No Words: Finnick always has something up his sleeve. Yep, that is important! Nice detective work, Sherlock ;D The next update, milady, for you... **

**Izzieric: Aw thank you, sweetie! Love ya :)**

**EGilly: You are so energetic! I can just tell by your review ;) Well, thank you! While I was reading your review, I was smiling my head off and my brother came up to me and was like, "You're up to something aren't you?" And I was just like, "Oh get lost." Yep, so thanks a lot for making me smile! Here I am :) b-e-a-m-i-n-g! **

**BlueStar1: Dude, you're ALIVE?! I did not know that. Why didn't anyone tell me that the great BlueStar1 is alive? Okay, enough of that. Ah, still on your DS, are you? Pish posh. Well, at least you FINALLY reviewed. Sheesh, dude, and I'm supposed to be your best friend. Oh and did you check out Babysitter? I told you too! Why haven't I gotten a review yet?! You, young lady, are grounded for the rest of your life! ;P **

**HungerGamesLove12: I have no idea! You tell me. :P**

**On with the update!**

* * *

Rayne stood next to Ryder in a long line. Marvel had just been called up on stage and Glimmer was anxiously waiting him to return so she could show off her beauty. She was wearing a sheer see-through golden dress with high heels. Rayne rolled her eyes when she saw Glimmer. "What a slut." She whispered to Ryder who chuckled. Rayne was wearing a short blue dress that stopped a bit above her knees. It was strapless with a black bow to show the starting of a black lace cover. Her makeup was simple this time, just black eye shadow with reddish-pink lip gloss. She wore suede black Mary Jane platform pumps and clusters of blueberries and blackberries at her earlobes. Her stylist had slipped on a collection of blue and black bangles and bracelets on her right wrist, leaving her left one bare. Her hair had been left open and parts of it had been dyed blue. Ryder was wearing a silver suit with a blue tie and a navy blue shirt. His hair was standing up on top and he was busy hopping from one foot to the other.

"Dee, stop that. You're giving me a headache." Rayne growled.

Ryder smiled and patted her head. "Sorry." He answered and she gave him a smile back before playfully punching him on the arm. The other Districts' tributes were watching them, wondering why they weren't scared. Rayne caught Thresh's eye and nodded politely. He nodded back as Rue beamed at her. Katniss's eyes met Ryder's and she gave him a small smile which he returned and then elbowed Peeta who did the same. It had been decided that Rayne was the leader of their Alliance with Thresh second in charge. Her score had been an 11, tying her with Katniss but Katniss had refused to be the leader. Ryder had gotten a 10, next to Thresh but he, too, refused. Rayne remembered what Finnick had told them. _"You can't trust Cato. He seems to hate you, this Alliance could only be to stab your backs. I've seen the tributes of 11 and 12. They will treat you better. You can make your own alliance."_

Rayne and Ryder had agreed and they had met the tributes the next day. Katniss and Thresh were useful, very, very, useful. Rayne had loved Rue from the first day and Ryder found a hidden understanding with Peeta.

Rayne ran a hand through her hair. She saw Clove talking to Glimmer and Cato about something. Cato was wearing a black suit that gave him a much more devilish appearance. Rayne narrowed her eyes as he turned towards her. His face was expressionless as he gave her the once-over. He looked into her eyes and smirked. _"Not bad."_ He mouthed.

Rayne smirked back._ "Same to you." _

Cato walked towards the twins and stopped a foot away from Rayne. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head. "Well, mermaid, you actually beat me in the scores last night."

Rayne pouted. "I'm so sorry. I think I'm going to go cry now." She sniffed.

Cato rolled his eyes. "You have the worst acting skills in the world."

Rayne narrowed her eyes. "At least I have_ some_. Unlike some people."

Cato raised an eyebrow and Rayne continued. "It's obvious you want me. Why try to hide it?"

Cato laughed. "Maybe because I don't." He answered.

Rayne smirked. "Again, Cato, you have the_ worst_ acting skills in the world."

"If I did, then I would be barfing right now, not actually_ talking_ to you." Cato shot back.

Rayne was just about to retort when Thresh came up behind her. He glared at Cato who returned the glare. Clove and Glimmer sensed that something was happening and they ran over. In the meantime, Katniss and Peeta pushed through the line too. Rue decided to stay away. Thresh got ready to punch Cato when Ryder pushed through.

"If either of you hits the other, I swear on Rayne's life that I will make sure the Peacekeepers take both of you away." He growled. Rayne's mouth dropped open.

Ryder turned to Cato. "Leave. Now." He said. Cato's eyes met Ryder's and Rayne saw that they were conversing through their eyes. Cato nodded slightly and Ryder gave him a hint of a small smile. The three Careers walked away and Thresh patted Rayne's shoulder before leaving too. Katniss and Peeta followed silently. Rayne crossed her arms and faced Ryder. "And, what was that?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Was Ryder's answer.

"_Nothing_? Are you serious? I saw you talking with Cato through your eyes. What were you saying and what was he saying?" Rayne pressed on.

Ryder didn't look at her. "Something."

"Ryder." Rayne hissed.

Ryder ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Just, forget it. Whatever I did, or said, was for the better. Now, get ready for your interview."

* * *

**Hohoho... Ryder has a secret! There's something going on between Ryder and Cato. If anyone can guess, then the next chapter will be extra long! Guess away, folks! **


	8. Chapter 8: Whacked XoX

**A/N: Okay, when I was reading the reviews, I was laughing my head off. Most people guessed that there was something going on between Ryder and Cato. Man that's AWESOME! I seriously LOVE that idea. So let's take a poll shall we? Is Rayto better or... Cayder? It's going to be Rayto in the end of course but which couple do you guys like? **

**Dedication: Slenderman Is Totally Awesome! Yes, he is! **

**BlueStar1: Oh yes, of course. Seeing as you will OBVIOUSLY give the WORST exams, my good luck will be wasted! I know you love this story, darling, no need denying it! And you love me too, of course :P**

**Izzieric: Aw, I love you too! Keep reading and enjoying and I can tell you this, someone came REALLY close to the guess! You'll find out soon though! **

**Writer With No Words: Yep, great minds definitely think alike! I really would've loved to read your guess but it's okay! I hope it comes as a surprise but not a heart-attack surprise, more a oh-that's-nice type of surprise! **

**EGilly: I think you're cooler too! Wow, your names are awesome, Elle and Emma? Sweetness! I just love it when twins have such cool, confusing names! Do you guys look-alike and have personalities alike too? **

**Trollalalala: I laughed out loud when I read that first line! God, that was AWESOME! Wow, that... was some cool guess... wow. We'll see if you're right or not, soon! **

**Slenderman Is Totally Awesome: Thank you! Nice to know you enjoy both stories :) Hmm... That guess of yours is pretty... good. But I cannot tell you if it is right or not. I'll just tell you that it might not be... I'm evil ;) **

**SopranoGhostWriter: Thanks for the guess! You might be right but I shall not ruin the suspense! Or the suspicion... Keep reading and you'll find out soon whether you're right or not! **

**No Name: Oh it's so nice to see you here too! I'm glad you like this story as well and writing Cato in so many settings is interesting at times and a bit difficult too since I sometimes forget he's brutal! **

**AlyCat143: Oh my... What kind of things are we talking about here? Thanks a lot! I hope you like this update as well! **

* * *

Cato's interview was just like Rayne had suspected. He had played at being the 'brutal-killing-machine' and had obviously succeeded. Rayne tried not to groan out loud when she saw the Capitol women shriek and gush when Cato stepped on stage. She had also tried not to throw up when she saw him wink at the crowd and a couple of girls in pink nearly fell over. Caesar asked him the usual questions and he answered them all with a smirk, going on and on about how_ amazing_ and _well-trained_ he was. The last question shut him up quickly though. Caesar had cleared his throat and patted Cato's hand before asking, "And the last thing I want you to answer is, is there someone special back at home?"

The color drained from Cato's face faster than Rayne had suspected. The crowd fell silent as Cato took a deep breath. His eyes weren't hard and arrogant like before, but instead looked... human.

A moment later they hardened and he smirked. "Nah, girls are a waste of training time." He answered, earning a howl of a laugh from Caesar. The crowd joined in as Cato gave a mock bow before walking off of the stage. Rayne tilted her head as she saw Cato push past Clove and rush to the elevator. He kept his face away and didn't meet anyone in the eye. The elevator doors closed and Rayne shrugged. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't her problem. Clove's and District 3's interviews passed by quickly and it was Ryder's turn. He walked on to the stage. He was being the sweet and caring elder twin. He played his part well, especially earning a lot of "Aw's" when Caesar asked if he had anyone special back home and Ryder had answered, "Rayne is the only one special to me."

Rayne's interview was tricky. She was supposed to be the dark and cold younger twin. Caesar began the interview with a whistle. "So tell me," He began. "How _did_ you get that score?"

Rayne gave him a small smile. "You'll find out very soon. For I believe the Games are starting tomorrow." She answered.

Caesar grinned. "Wonderful! That gets me even more excited! Do you think you'll win?"

Rayne's smile disappeared. "I don't_ think_ I'll win, I _know_ I'll win." Came her cold reply. She had rehearsed this in front of Finnick many times.

Caesar blinked twice before asking. "My, such spirit! How lovely! Anyway, do you have anything to say about your twin brother?"

Rayne shrugged. "Too much to say about him... so little time." She replied and a small smile again graced her lips.

Caesar laughed. "I believe he feels the same about you! Now, I'm sure you know what my next question is, this _is_ the signature question for this year. Do you have anyone special waiting for you back home?"

Rayne shrugged again. "My best friend Matthew is the only one a bit close to the 'special' you are referring too. However, no, I am not a Juliet to any Romeo."

Caesar nodded. "The last question I have for this lovely young lady is; did having a mother for a Victor affect your training skills and such?"

Rayne gave him a skeptic look. "My mother trained me to be a proper lady." She answered and curtsied to the crowd as the buzzer went off. Then she walked off of the stage, feeling satisfied.

* * *

Rayne met Cato up on the roof again, this time to tell him that she refused to accept a place in the alliance. His reaction was one she had not suspected. She hadn't exactly thought that he would beg her to join their alliance but his simple shrug wasn't what she was thinking either.

"You don't care?" Rayne asked, a bit annoyed he wasn't saying anything.

"Nope. You don't want to join, that's your own thing, mermaid." Cato answered.

Rayne didn't say anything for a while and then she turned towards the blue-eyed Career. "Why were you about to cry in your interview."

Cato's mouth dropped open in shock. "W-what?" He spluttered.

"You know, when Caesar asked you if you had a special someone and you were about to cry." Rayne replied.

Cato rolled his eyes. "I wasn't about to cry." He muttered.

"Yeah, right. Looked like it to me. What happened?" Rayne took a step closer to him.

"Why do you care?" Cato shot back.

Rayne froze. "Wha... That's absurd!" She shrieked. "Like I would care about _you_! You're just a big... _Gorilla_!"

Cato rolled his eyes, slightly amused by the nickname. "Then I'm not telling you."

Rayne crossed her arms. "Fine then! Don't! I don't care!" She turned her head away, angry at the Career for actually thinking she _cared_. He was crazy!

Cato gave Rayne an amused look. "I'll tell you." He said finally.

Rayne turned back as her face lighting up a bit. "Really?"

"Sure." Rayne missed the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Only under one condition."

Rayne frowned. "What condition?"

"Simple mermaid," Cato answered. "You tell me how you got that 11 in training and I'll tell you."

Rayne's eyes widened and then she whacked Cato on the back of his head. She ran towards the elevator before he could hit her back. "You wish, gorilla!" She called back.


	9. Chapter 9: Angered XoX

**A/N: The Hunger Games have begun! Enjoy! **

**Dedication: Sabrina. Mirehouse **

**Slenderman Is Totally Awesome: I love that nickname too! And I agree, Rayto is much better. **

**Writer With No Words: Well, the first kiss will not be as you imagined it! But it's coming up... soon. I hope! I'm getting tired of this childish bickering too ;)**

**Sabrina. Mirehouse: Thank you so much! XD**

**Trollalalala: Oh yes, there will be more hitting coming up! Brutal, brutal, hitting... Yikes!**

**EGilly: Wow, that is totally awesomeness. I bet you guys can play all sorts of awesome tricks on people. Hope you keep enjoying!**

**SopranoGhostWriter: Thanks a lot for the review. Yes, that would definitely be weird. I totally agree with you on that one!**

**Stolen-Fun. Hehe: I'm glad you like that idea! Keep enjoying! XD**

**JoleneLoveDancex3: I did too! Thanks for reading and reviewing! XD**

**IAMREVOLUTIONARY: Thanks for the lovely reviews, sweetheart. I read them and enjoyed them. The next chapter is definitely going to be dedicated to you! **

* * *

Rayne was going crazy. The Hunger Games were starting in three hours and she had completely lost it. Finnick and Ryder were trying to control her but she wouldn't stop. The living room was a complete wreck and the ripped cushions lie on the floor along with various shards of glass and broken vases. Tears ran down her cheeks as she threw another decorative vase against the wall. Ryder touched her arm and she pushed him away.

"Rayne stop!" He shouted, his voice desperate and afraid. "Please, stop! Calm down!"

Rayne shook her head furiously. "WHY?!" She yelled. "WHY?! In less than a week, I will lose you! YOU WILL DIE!" Her voice was broken and sad. She threw another glass against the wall. Finnick winced when the broken pieces fell down onto the floor.

"Rayne, calm down. You won't lose Ryder." Finnick said soothingly.

Rayne glared at him. "_I won't_?!" She demanded. "We are going in the fucking Hunger Games _for God's sake_!"

Ryder gulped as Rayne launched another vase, just missing Finnick's head. He turned to the Victor and quickly said. "Leave. Now, or else she _will_ hurt you."

Finnick nodded once before exiting the room. Ryder watched as Rayne picked up a ripped cushion and held it to her face. Her hands were already bloody and wounded because of the various glass pieces that had cut it. Her wails became muffled sobs as she clutched the cushion. Ryder took a few steps forward and then realizing it was safe, he walked to his twin. She leaned against him when he put her arms around her. They held each other for a while before Ryder placed a kiss on her forehead. "Promise me something, Rayne." He whispered.

Rayne nodded slowly against his chest and he continued. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll keep running."

Rayne looked up at Ryder and seeing the seriousness in his eyes, she nodded again. "I promise." She whispered. "Just... Don't die."

Ryder smiled slightly. "I'll try not to."

The twins were just about to break apart when the door opened. Brutus walked in and his eyes widened when he saw the condition of the room. "Well, well, well." He said, stepping onto a piece of glass. "Seems you made your own miniature Arena."

Ryder glared at him as he rolled his eyes. "Keep it down in here. I'm giving my tributes a pep talk and I don't need the sound you're creating."

Rayne smirked coldly. "Go on Brutus, give your tributes all the pep talks you want. It'll do them good."

Brutus shrugged. "What? You think you can actually win against my tributes?"

Rayne licked her dry lips. "Are you really talking about Clove and Cato? Those two don't stand a chance against me."

Brutus's retort was interrupted by Finnick. He ignored Brutus and turned to the twins. "We need to go." He said.

Rayne and Ryder nodded and Ryder took Rayne's hand before walking to their mentor. Brutus sent Rayne one last glare before walking out of the door. Finnick decided not to ask what he was doing there.

* * *

20...

19...

18...

17...

The countdown had begun and Rayne was standing on her platform. The Arena this time was a ruined city. The buildings were half-constructed and half-destroyed. The sky was black and the tributes could only see one another due to the streetlamps. Rayne looked around, noticing that Thresh was right next to her and Ryder and Peeta were across from her. Katniss and Rue stood side by side, three platforms away from Peeta and Ryder. Rayne saw Cato standing across from the small metal hut which contained the weapons and packs. There were only four packs, giant packs, and a few weapons consisting of only three swords, a bow and a couple of arrows, three axes and four small packs of knives. The hut was close to the tributes and it was obvious that the Gamemakers wanted a show this year, a brutal bloody show.

13...

12...

11...

10...

Rayne saw Clove fold her arms, acting as if she didn't have a care for the world. Foxface's eyes were darting from here to there probably because she was trying to figure out a strategy. Glimmer was tense and Marvel stood stiffly on his platform. Rue's eyes were wide and scared as they met Rayne's. Rayne gave her a reassuring glance and the smaller girl smiled a bit. Rayne's eyes met Cato's and he raised an eyebrow before smirking. Rayne sneered and mouthed, "_You will be my first kill."_

Cato tilted his head before mouthing back, "_And you will be my first kill."_

The countdown distracted both of them as it came to 3 and stopped. All of the tributes looked up at the sky, wondering what had happened. Claudius's voice came on. "Attention tributes. There has been a slight rule change."

The tributes frowned as Claudius continued. "The people of Panem can no longer provide the tributes with sponsor gifts. You will have to savage for the food as best as you can. However, if you make it to the last five, then sponsors can provide you with survival materials. That is all, thank you."

The tributes were still trying to register the fact that there would be no sponsor gifts to help them. A few of them had paled while others were trying to conceal their shock. The countdown began suddenly starting from three.

3...

2...

_1_...

The gong rang and Rayne ran. She ran faster than she had ever run in her entire life. Thresh was besides her in an instant and as soon as he grasped a pack and sword, he ran towards the buildings. Rayne swallowed while thinking, _At least one of us is safe._

Her train of thought was interrupted when she saw Rue and Katniss join Thresh. The three of them looked back once and when Rayne nodded at them, they ran away from the bloodbath. Rayne dodged a knife and turned in the direction of the thrower. She cursed when she saw two packs of knives in Clove's hand. Rayne dodged another knife and hid behind a large metal trash can. Just when she thought it was safe, she crawled out of the area and behind the metal hut. Nobody had spotted her and no one heard her above the noise of the fighting and dying tributes. Counting to three, Rayne jumped out from behind and grabbed the first weapon she could get her hands on. Looking down, Rayne realized she had a long, black and red handled sword in her right hand. Her eyes widened as she saw Cato turn to her. Rayne growled as his sword cut her right cheek and then met hers with a _clang_. Cato smirked and pulled his sword back. "This'll be fun, mermaid." He said.

Rayne wiped the blood off of her cheek with the back of her sleeve. "You bet it will be, _gorilla_." She hissed.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh... I just had to end there ;)**


End file.
